FLIRTING TIME
by yeyepapo
Summary: Kyusung humor silahkan baca bagi yang berminat


**Title : Flirting Time (OS)**

**Author : yeyepapo**

**Cast : SuJu 10 member (6jib)**

**Pairing : KyuSung**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rate : K**

**Warning : Boy Love Boy, gaje, bikin mual. Humor gagal.**

**Summary : kyu menggoda yesung tapi member lainmenggangunya, apa yang dilakukan kyhyun?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY!**

Terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah memadu kasih di bawah pohon asem di pinggir kuburan cina di negeri gingseng. Si seme terlihat tengah menyuapkan sebuah kulit durian eh ralat… sebuah durian.#ribet bahasanya.

Sang uke yang terlihat masih innocent dan tak berdosa itu #sama aja kali# mulai memakan durian pemberian kekasihnya yang tengah nyengir atau bisa di artikan dalam bahasa lebih tepatnya adalah seringai yang terlihat begitu mesum dan sonorok #kebalik-_- # maksud saya seronok.

"Sungie _hyung chagy_,,, kau terlihat seperti bayi."

"Walaupun seperti bayi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?"

#ini dialog ff apa ya?#

Sekilas info dialog di atas adalah dialog di ff saya yang berjudul I Don't Know.

#promosi ff ga laku#

"Ah kau bisa saja Sungie _hyung chagy_…"

Si uke terlihat tersipu hingga wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

"Kau tahu hyung kalau kau memerah seperti itu semakin terlihat menggoda."

"Kau ini Kyunnie…"

"Eh _hyung appa_ kamu jualan gula ya?"

"Enggak tuh…"

"Ya hyung, jawab 'iya' dong, ga pernah nonton OVJ nih…"

"OVJ? Apa itu..?"

#oppa ga gaul kagak tahu OVJ#

"Ya itulah… yang penting hyung harus jawab semua pertanyaanku dengan kata 'iya kenapa?' begitu…"

Si uke yang bernama asli Kim Jongwoon dan memiliki stage name Yesung itu terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba sang seme yang berwajah evil dan memiliki nama Kyuhyun itu menarik ukenya dan membaringkannya di pahanya yang empuk.

"_Hyung appa_ kamu jualan gula ya?"

"Iya… Kenapa?"

"Karena wajahmu manis… membuatku ingin mengemutmu."

Yesung hanya blushing tidak karuan.

"_Hyung… appa_ kamu tukang lem ya?"

"Iya… Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah menge-lem hatiku padamu.."

Yesung merona sampai telinga hingga terlihat seperti cabai merah.#lebay

"_Hyung… Appa_ kamu tukang patri ya?"

"I…Iya… Kenapa?"

"Karena namamu telah terpatri di hatiku…"

Yesung mulai mengap-megap saking malunya. Disembunyikan wajahnya di perut rata Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tak tahu wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti cabai merah.

"_Hyung… appa_ kamu tukang bangunan ya?"

"Iya.. Ke…Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah membangun kuil cinta di hatiku."

Yesung semakin tak kuasa menyembunyikan kemaluannya #plakk maksud saya rasa malunya.

"_Hyung_… pernah lihat bulan purnama?"

"Pernah…"

"_Hyung_ tahukan kalau bulan purnama itu indah… tapi wajahmu saat tersenyum itu lebih indah…"

"Sudah Kyu,, aku maluuuu…"

"Malu sama siapa _hyung_? Kita hanya berdua dan lagi kita ada di pnggir kuburan begini jadi _hyungdeul_ tak mungkin bisa mengganggu kita.."

"Siapa bilang mereka ga melihat? Noh di atasmu siapa?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan betapa terkenyutnya hatinya #Parto: terkujut. Me:-_-". Kyu: terkejut.. dasar oon#

Di atasnya terlihat monyet-monyet #plakk maksud saya manusia-manusia dengan cengiran mereka . Mereka adalah _hyung_ dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah magnae dari boyband yang menggelora dan membahana dunia akhirat apa lagi kalau bukan SUPER JUNIOR. *PROKK…PROKK…PROKK*

"YAKK HYUNG SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DISANA?"

Teriakan maut sang magnae berhasil membuat seluruh buah asem diatasnya rontok dan membuat Yesung yang berbaring di pangkuannya terkubur asem. #poor Yesungie#. Tapi anehnya manisia-manusia yang nangkring di atas sana masih setia tak bergeming.

"mphhhh….mphhh…mphhhh."

Kyuhyun langsung kaget saat melihat ukenya terkubur dibawah buah asem yang menggunung. Segera dia menyingkirkan buah-buah asem itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan ukenya telah tak bernyawa #plakk. Telah tak sadarkan diri akibat kehabisan oksigen.

"Sungie _hyung bangun_…."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi kenyal Yesung berharap si empunya segera sadar. Tapi nihil dia bagai terjebak dalam dunia mimpinya yang dalam dan curam. Sampai-sampai kyuhyun tak dapat lagi meraih tangan kekasihnya yang terasa mulai menjauh meninggalkannya.#cuutttt… ini ff apa sih? Ini humor ya bukan angst.

Yesung segera sadar dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena gara-gara teriakan maut Kyuhyun dia terkubur hidup-hidup di bawah buah asem yang memang asam. #heh? -_-#

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung yang mengerucut dan sedikit melumatnya membuat Yesung luluh dengan ciuman itu. Tangan kyuhyun mulai… #cuttttt….. ini bukan ff NC#

Setelah membujuk dengan segala cara yang dimiliki oleh otak jenius bin WAW miliknya. Akhirnya Kyuhun mampu membuat Yesung memaafkannya.

Tiba-tiba aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. matanya menatap _hyungdeul_-nya yang membalasnya dengan nyengir.

"Mati kita…"

Sang _leader_ berbisik saat merasakan magnae mereka siap membunuh. Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun langsung melempari _hyungdeul_-nya dengan buah asem yang ada dihadapannya.

"Adaw…adaw"

Suara Sule #plakk maksud saya suara Leeteuk yang langsung jatuh dengan tak elit.

"Ciaciaciaciacia.."

Suara Andre#plak maksudnya suara Siwon yang langsung jatuh ke lubang galian kuburan kosong di bawahnya.

Dan yang lainpun mendapat lemparan gratis dari magnae mereka yang beringas. Begitu semuanya terjatuh Kyuhyun segera meraih tangan Yesung yang tengah menatap hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun dengan wajah takjub.

"Ayo kita pulang _hyung chagy_…"

"_Ne_ ayooo… kau hebatt Kyuniee… semuanya bisa jatuh begitu…"

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pujian dari sang uke hanya tambah besar kepala dan mungkn sekarang kepala kyuhyun lebih besar dari kepala Yesung.#plakk

Sementara itu para korban keganasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya(?)

Leeteuk langsung menghitung _dongsaeng_-nya. Keningnya mengkerut begitu menyadari _dongsaeng_-nya kurang satu.

"Siapa yang tidak ada angkat tangan?"

"Heh? Mana bisa _hyung_?"

"Oh iya eheheheh."

"Di absen saja hyung!"

Usulan sang _eternal magnae_ langsung disambut anggukan dari yang lain.

"Oke.. Leeteuk?"

"-_- itu _hyung_ sendiri."

"Eh iya heheheheh lanjut. Heechul?"

"Wamil!"

"Hankyung?"

"OUT!"

"Yesung?"

"Kencan!"

"Uh iya. Kangin?"

"Ada _umma_!"

"Shingdong?"

"Makan asem hyung!"

"Mwo mana dia?"

Mata semua member langsung tertuju pada si member tergemuk itu yang tengah asik mengemut buah asem yang menggunung di depannya. Begitu menyadari tatapan aneh _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya Shindong malah nyengir sambil terus memakan buah asem yang rasanya asam itu.-_-

"Lanjuuuutkan.. Sungmin?"

"Ada."

"Hyukkie?"

"Di atas pohon!"

Kini pandangan seluruh member memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang bergelantungan layaknya ehem… monyet ehem… Eunhyuk langsung nyengir dan turun dan berjalan ke samping Donghae sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje.

"Lama-lama aku gila aku kalau mereka seperti ini terus."

Bisik Leeteuk tanpa ada yang mendengar.

"Oke… Donghae?"

"Ciuman dengan Hyukkie!"

Donghae segera melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap member lain dengan senyum polosnya. Eunhyuk. Dia sudah memerah.

'ckckckck'

"Siwon?"

"Entahlah!"

Leeteuk langsung meneliti sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan Siwon segera saja mereka semua panic.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang merintih dari arah lubang kuburan tak jauh dari mereka. Mata mereka langsung focus pada lubang itu tak terkecuali Shindong yang mulanya asik dengan asemnya kini ikut memandang penasaran.

Tiba-tiba terlihat tangan penuh lumpur keluar dari lubang itu.

"Kyaaaa itu han-hantu _hyung_."

Sang eternal magnae langsung memeluk Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

Tak berapa lama muncul kepala yang penuh lumpur keluar dari lubang itu.

"KYAAAAA ZOMBIEEEEEEEEE"

Teriak seluruh member dan langsung lari kalang kabut dan terkentut cepat pulang. #itu mah lagu Omar Bakrie#

Setelah sosok itu keluar dari dalam lubang itu. Dan jelaslah sosok itu adalah seorang Choi Siwon yang seluruh tubuhnya berbalur lumpur.

"Kenapa mereka lari?"

FIN

A/N:

Bagaimana? Gaje tingkat 5 kan#plakk

Namanya lagi boring mau ngapain jdi iseng aja bikin ff gaje ini.

Karena saya juga sedang ada project ff serius(?) lain yangmenunggu jadi aku buatnya hati-hati.

Silahkan RCL

Kiss

Yeyepapo


End file.
